


Flower Picking In The Dark

by cecewho



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dark, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Death, Depression, Domestic, Love, M/M, Pain, Really Angst, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecewho/pseuds/cecewho
Summary: He had nowhere to go, no one to turn to.[Spideypool fanfic, WARNING THERE ARE CLEAR REFERENCES TO DEPRESSION AND DEPRESSING THOUGHTS AND SUICIDE/SELF-HARM, if these things can trigger you then please don't read.]





	

It was on a Monday morning when Althea died. 

Wade had gone home as usual. He was a little wound up, just a shot wound to the stomach. He unlocked the door and called for the woman just like he did everyday but no response echoed from the small house. Everything was silent, dark, there was no vacuuming, no grumbling from the old lady, just complete and absolute silence. 

_Maybe she is just sleeping._

/she is not/

(Yeah, she is probably dead) 

/after all this time you’ve finally got her killed/

(great job d-pool)

_Shut up._

Deadpool stepped inside. He called once more for the blind lady but still no answer came. 

He hurried in the kitchen: there were loads of broken and dirty dishes but no Blind Al. What if someone had found his house and had killed her out of revenge? No that couldn’t have happened, he had always been extremely cautious, always checking that no one had followed him home, and those few people who had dared such a thing were dead, he had made sure of that.

He arrived in the living room which was empty just like the previous room. The bathroom was just the same. There was only one room left: Althea’s. 

He opened the door slowly, anxiety bubbling in his stomach, head full of boxes and gun in hand just in case, and that’s where he found her. She was in her bed, covered by the white blankets and her dark hair circling her face. Her dark glasses were left on the nightstand, together with a glass of  water. Her eyes were closed and her lips were stretched in a peaceful smile. He knew she was gone the second he saw her. Her skin was of a lighter tone and that expression…it was like she knew this was coming. 

Wade stared at the woman. He didn't dare to move, he couldn't move. He couldn't believe she was gone. 

/you should go/

He took a step forward, then another, and another. His hands trembled when he reached the bed. She was so still. He got on the bed just enough to reach her. He caressed her cold cheek as a silent goodbye and then he left the room. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't live in _her_ house without her. He took some of his items, clothes mostly, and then he exited from the old shack. He took his lighter from his pocket and after surrounding the garden and the outer walls with gasoline he threw the small object on the ground. His home lit up slowly and it was to those burning flames that Deadpool said his very last goodbye to his friend. 

He crashed to the ground, his legs unable to hold him up any longer and let out a full body sob. He stayed there, on the ground crying, until the entire building was on fire, only then he decided to get up. 

He had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. He ended up in a small alley. He took off his bloody suit and changed into the clothes he had brought with him. He had never felt more lost in his life. 

/that’s not true, you drama queen/

(yeah what about when you changed into the monster you are?)

Nothing mattered anymore. It wasn’t the first time he had felt like this, Hell, he felt like this pretty much all the time but now it was different. When he took out his gun and brought it to his head he wished he didn’t have any healing factor, he wanted this to be the very last moment of his life, cause living meant pain and he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to handle some more. He looked at the gun as he pulled the trigger, begging his only remaining friend to have pity. 

He pulled the trigger. 

Everything went black.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, that was depressing.  
> I'M SO SORRY I KILLED BLIND AL SHE IS LIKE MY FAVE :c, i'm also sorry i killed Wade...  
> please forgive me :/  
> I'll try to update as often as I can but i think this will be a two parts fanfiction!  
> If you liked it then please leave a comment or a kudo or anything, they just really keep me going!  
> Oh and BTW the parts written like /this/ are from the yellow box (these) are from the white box!  
> hope you liked this,  
> thank you for your time, 
> 
> Cece :)


End file.
